


Ethical Issues with Cloning

by Berocca



Category: Naruto
Genre: A Little Bit Of Crack, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Mostly porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berocca/pseuds/Berocca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka gets trapped in a small office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ethical Issues with Cloning

**Author's Note:**

> So here is my latest outburst that took hold of me and wrote itself in three hours.  
> Just straight up porn that nobody asked for. Thanks in advance for clicking so far. I put in almost more effort thinking up the title, kinda like clickbait, to try and get innocent people to read it but... yeah...this is just badly written porn. I hope you like it.

Iruka felt the back of his head scrape the wall as a forceful push pinned him there.

The pull of his hair from their trapped position between his head and the wall heightened the sensation of the hot, slick mouth slipping against his jawline.

“Ka- ah! Kakashi,” his voice hitched as the other man nipped his neck sharply and he tried to muffle his surprisingly lewd voice with his jacket collar. Kakashi hummed in arousal, and what was he going to say again, something about stopping? It should have irritated him that his words had been cut off but the only thing that seemed to exist at this moment was Kakashi. Kakashi and his impossibly hot mouth and those dangerously hungry eyes.

Kakashi’s deep voice, shot through with lust, vibrated the skin of his neck as he spoke into the juncture that he had been biting on.

“These walls are thin, sensei.”

The low voice sent a shock straight to his already straining cock. Contrary to his warning, Kakashi seemed hell-bent on making him loud though, as his hard hips ground into Iruka’s and his hands clenched Iruka’s butt. The metal of Kakashi’s gloves thudded against the wooden wall, and even the sound of that increased his excitement.

Muffled voices drifted through from the other side of the wall.

“– the budget doesn’t allow for that, but maybe we could work around this demand to fit in some more chuunin leaders instead of the specialists-”

The velvet low tones of the voice were unmistakeable. Iruka had to stifle a gasp that was almost completely unrelated to the hot length grinding his thigh.

“What have you _done_!” hissed Iruka, though he knew exactly what had happened. Kakashi’s hand slipped into Iruka’s pants and Iruka angrily observed that his tactless body got another dizzying thrill from seeing Kakashi pull out his own cock, dripping with pre-come.

“Maa, sensei, you know people can’t control every single thing their clones do,” breathed Kakashi, one hand battling Iruka’s unsuccessful wrists and pinning them above his head with another heart-stopping clink of metal. Kakashi pulled off the glove of his other hand using his sharp teeth and let it fall to the floor, which would have created an obvious thud if not for Iruka pinning it to the opposite wall of the tiny office with his right foot.

Kakashi grinned as he met Iruka’s furious glare, triumphantly lifting up Iruka’s other leg and pulling the pants off to the knees as he pushed him into the wall with his body, rolling his hips and sliding his rapidly slicked length between Iruka’s spread ass cheeks.

Iruka saw Kakashi’s sharp gaze drop down to his lips a moment before his lips were sucked and nipped thoroughly, the hot sensations and the arousing smell of Kakashi overpowering any sense of propriety or decency he had left in his brain.

“– the genin teams from this year’s round seem to have a great interest in participating –“

“Oh my god, Kakashi brought the Raikage to that room?” Iruka wanted to grab anything from his weapons pouch and stab the clone out of existence but as soon as he got a hand free from the clone’s grip, it slid inside his ass in one smooth motion.

Iruka bit the clone’s too-warm shoulder to muffle his strangled moan. He hoped Kakashi’s clone was strong enough to see this through to the end, though he had a sinking feeling clones usually didn’t. Kakashi was going to have hell to pay for pulling off this stupid stunt and leaving him hanging.

Smirking, just as the original asshole himself would be doing in the next room, this _Kakashi_ dragged his cock out, making sure to grind against his prostate, and pushed back in. The slight pain from the initial thrust disappeared as that spot was rubbed just the right way, and their copious love making from last night had left Iruka’s muscles relatively relaxed and pliant. Iruka scrabbled for some sort of balance as this Kakashi started his earnest pursuit of making Iruka scream in frenzy.

The hips thrust forward and Iruka gasped silently, his ass filled with Kakashi’s length, and the pale skin of Kakashi’s abs glistened as his throbbing cock pushed hard and fast into Iruka’s hole. Kakashi bit Iruka’s exposed neck and hummed in savage approval at Iruka’s head tilting back further, and quickly he was slamming himself eagerly into the welcoming warmth of the trembling body.

Kakashi’s tongue and mouth on Iruka’s neck and jaw was having an immediate and pronounced effect upon Iruka, and he opened his eyes to a whitening vision as the iron hardness inside him got thicker and harder and continued its relentless pounding, hitting the right place again and again mercilessly.

Kakashi’s ragged breathing and the desperate ramming of his hips, the wet slap of his balls and that pale scar low on his abs, near the pelvic bone, rubbing Iruka’s cock just the way he liked it, was bringing his mind and body into a new state of ecstasy steadily with each thrust – and _yes, yes this was it, he couldn’t stop, he wouldn’t stop_ – Iruka bit his lip and tensed in a choked off cry as he shuddered around Kakashi’s rigid, thrusting cock, spurting out stripes of semen all over his own abs and the front of Kakashi’s vest. Iruka vaguely registered a _pop_ in the next room before Kakashi became even more urgent, slamming into the involuntary clenching of Iruka’s muscles before he came with a hoarse low cry, lips vibrating on Iruka’s neck, his release bursting into Iruka in haphazard jerks, hips still pushing fitfully up into his body as though trying to force more of his seed into his body.

As Iruka’s vision slowly cleared, he gradually brought down his legs from where Kakashi had been holding them from under the knees, and Kakashi hummed low into Iruka’s shoulder as his cock slowly slid out.

Kakashi kissed Iruka’s lips warmly, slowly as if savouring the taste, obviously enjoying the afterglow of the orgasm. Iruka almost fell for it, but snapped his eyes open in horror at what he realized, putting his clothes back on with a flash of speed.

“ _You’re not a clone_ ,” said Iruka, appalled and body still trembling.

Kakashi had his clothes back on including the mask, but it didn’t hide the feral tone from appearing in his husky voice.

“ _As if I’d let anyone else touch you, sensei_.” Stupid smug bastard.

“ _You left a_ clone _with the two kages to do_ this? _Are you kidding me!_ ” hissed Iruka.

Iruka’s mortified rage was interrupted by a polite knock on the door.

“Hokage-sama, Umino-san the kage-sama and the committee are waiting for you.” The ANBU’s voice sounded too robotic and polite to be anything but embarrassed. Maybe a tad horny.

“We’ll be right there.”

Iruka would have committed honor-suicide but Kakashi took his weapons pouch and kissed him on the nose before sauntering out into the next room.

The sense of propriety and reason that Iruka had abandoned came crashing down, punching his brain in their misery. Iruka vowed to kill himself and then Kakashi and then himself again as soon as he could stop blushing.

 


End file.
